Noticias difíciles de explicar
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Momo lleva poco más de un mes con mareos y vómitos, y espera los resultados de unas pruebas que le hizo la profesora Mikado. Pero... ¿será posible que lo que esté pasando involucre a más de un miembro de su familia? ¿Especialmente Rito? Mi primer fanfic de To Love Ru, espero que os guste. NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN: Capítulo 3, "Comprendiendo", subido.
1. Un anuncio inesperado

**NOTICIAS DIFÍCILES DE EXPLICAR**

**Capítulo 1: Un anuncio inesperado**

Momo Velia Deviluke abrió los ojos poco a poco, antes de soltar un largo bostezo. No se encontraba bien. Prácticamente no había dormido en toda la noche, por culpa de las carreras al lavabo y los mareos constantes. De hecho, prefirió intentar descansar en su propia cama antes que meterse en la de su querido Rito.

Rito... Hacía semanas que no jugaba con su cuerpo inconsciente durante sus horas de sueño, ni tampoco podía dejar que lamiera su cola como si fuera un helado. La tercera princesa de Deviluke se levantó y dio un par de pasos para detenerse delante del espejo. Lo que el cristal pulido reflejaba no le produjo ni la más mínima mueca de sonrisa. Sus ojos mostraban unas ojeras muy profundas, tenía el pelo totalmente revuelto y sus mejillas se veían hundidas, como si no hubiera comido nada en días.

- Dios... No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder aguantar...

Unos diez minutos más tarde, la joven princesa se estaba duchando, pensando en el origen de su mal estado. ¿Cuándo empezaron los vómitos y los mareos? Momo pudo concretar que la primera vez que tuvo que salir corriendo al lavabo fue durante una de las primeras clases de natación. Todavía recuerda como su hermana Nana y Mea Kurosaki sujetaban su cuerpo mojado mientras vomitaba.

- Uf... Y así llevo prácticamente un mes y medio…

La joven de pelo rosado frotó su pelo para enjabonarlo cuando sonó el vídeo portero especial de la ducha. Su hermana mayor, Lala Satalin Deviluke, apareció en la pantalla.

- Buenos días, Momo. Siento interrumpirte, pero ha llegado una carta de la profesora Mikado. Deben de ser los resultados de las pruebas.

Momo esbozó una leve sonrisa y dio las gracias a Lala antes de colgar. La joven suspiró y deseó que los resultados de las pruebas revelaran qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo.

- Por favor... Sólo espero que no tenga ningún virus espacial grave...

* * *

><p>Momo bajó poco a poco hacia la cocina, donde toda su particular "familia" estaba desayunando. Allí, Mikan le ofreció una sonrisa muy amable y un par de tostadas integrales con mantequilla.<p>

- Espero que esto te siente bien, Momo. Últimamente comes muy poco...

- No te preocupes por mí, Mikan. Supongo que es algún virus estomacal o algo parecido... -respondió Momo, sonriendo levemente antes de llevarse su plato a la mesa y sentarse al lado de Rito.

El joven pelirrojo miró de reojo a su amiga mientras desayunaba. Tanto él como la princesa de pelo rosado intercambiaron miradas y sonrojos durante todo el desayuno, como si estuvieran hablando de algo privado y quizá vergonzoso de forma telepática. Cuando todos acabaron con su desayuno, se fueron al instituto todos juntos, dejando a Momo sola en casa cuidando de Celine. La chica suspiró antes de sentarse en el sofá y rasgar con su cola el sobre de la carta. De ese sobre sacó dos papeles, uno que contenía los resultados propiamente dichos, y otro que era un escrito de la profesora Mikado:

"_Querida Momo,_

_Cuando comprobé los resultados de las pruebas, no pude creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Supongo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. En fin, sólo quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo y que no dudes en acudir a mí si tienes alguna duda. Recuerda que también tienes el apoyo de tus hermanas, de Rito, de Mikan, ¡hasta de Oscu! Seguro que todo va sobre ruedas. Bueno, por último te doy mi enhorabuena y espero que seas muy feliz._

_PD: Felicita a Rito de mi parte. Es una lástima que me pierda su cara al saber la noticia. ¡Ya me dirás como te ha ido! ;)_

_Atentamente,  
>Ryoko Mikado"<em>

Momo se quedó completamente desconcertada. ¿A qué se debían esas felicitaciones? ¿Y por qué Rito iba a poner una cara digna de una explicación? Sin más preámbulos, Momo leyó el papel de los resultados, al mismo tiempo que su piel palidecía y sus ojos se abrían al máximo. Sus manos, agarrando el papel fuertemente, comenzaron a temblar de forma muy nerviosa, mientras unas lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas.

- No… -repetía la joven, sorprendida y asustada- No puede ser cierto…

* * *

><p><strong>Unas horas más tarde…<strong>

- ¡Momo! ¡Llevas horas encerrada en tu habitación! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lala golpeaba la puerta de la habitación repetidas veces, ya que Momo la había bloqueado para que nadie pudiera entrar. La mayor de las tres hermanas mostraba su preocupación, mientras Nana decía que oía leves sollozos cuando apoyaba la oreja en la puerta. En ese momento, Rito, Mikan y Oscuridad Dorada (Oscu para los amigos y Eve para su creadora, la profesora Tearju Lunatique) se acercaron para intentar averiguar qué estaba pasando.

- ¿Sabéis algo de Momo? Estoy muy preocupada por ella… -dijo Mikan, sujetando a Celine entre sus brazos.

- A lo mejor te has excedido demasiado con ella, Rito Yuuki. –añadió Oscu, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo convirtiendo su pelo en un mazo- Quizá debería enseñarte que los pervertidos son lo peor de este mundo…

- Qu… ¿qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Rito, nervioso, mientras se tapaba la cabeza con sus brazos, para evitar un posible golpe de la transformación de Oscu- Además, quizá necesita un tiempo sola, lleva semanas vomitando y teniendo mareos. Prácticamente lleva toda la semana sin salir de casa…

- Pero esto es muy extraño… -contestó Nana, sacando la oreja de la puerta metálica- Normalmente, cuando tiene un problema, Momo siempre nos lo cuenta todo…

- Quizá es un problema demasiado grave para explicarlo abiertamente. –volvió a decir Oscu, devolviendo su pelo a su forma habitual.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y todos entraron dentro de forma muy rápida. Allí vieron como la princesa Momo estaba llorando contra la almohada. Los demás quedaron muy sorprendidos, no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Lo siento mucho, chicos… -dijo Momo, levantando la cabeza y mostrando sus ojos rojos por la irritación- No quería que os preocuparais tanto…

- No digas tonterías, Momo… -respondió Rito, sentándose en la cama y abrazándola dulcemente- Si tu familia no se puede preocupar por ti, ¿entonces quién demonios lo hará?

- Rito… -suspiró la chica de pelo rosado, antes de hundir su cabeza en el pecho de su enamorado, llorando aún más.

- Eso es, desahógate… -decía el chico, acariciando su espalda suavemente.

Momo sacó la cabeza y le mostró una tierna sonrisa a Rito, antes de dirigirse a los demás.

- Hermanas, Rito, Oscu, Mikan... –comenzó la chica, antes de suspirar- Como sabréis, llevo unas cuantas semanas con mareos y vómitos. Hoy he recibido la carta de la profesora Mikado con los resultados de las pruebas, y ya sé lo que me pasa.

- Eso suena a buenas noticias. Si la profesora Mikado se ocupa de tu situación, seguro que todo va bien. –dijo Lala, sonriente- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

Momo lanzó un breve titubeo antes de volver a temblar. La noticia era un auténtico bombazo, y tenía miedo de averiguar cuál sería su reacción.

- Es… estoy… y-yo…

- Vamos, Momo. –dijo Rito, sonriendo amablemente a su amiga- No hay nada de qué avergonzarse o asustarse.

Momo sonrió de nuevo a la persona que más quería en el mundo, antes de suspirar y decir las dos palabras que nunca creyó que pronunciaría:

- Estoy embarazada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos los fans de To Love Ru! Este es mi primer fanfic de esta serie que tanto me gusta. La verdad, es que quería hacer un fanfic de Momo desde hace bastante tiempo, pero sólo necesitaba una buena idea. Creo que con esta lo he conseguido, y espero que os guste. No olvidéis de comentar cualquier aspecto que os gustaría ver o alguna sugerencia en los reviews.<strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Chao!**


	2. La noche del licor de cerezas

**Capítulo 2: La noche del licor de cerezas**

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. La cara de Rito, quien prácticamente se había congelado abrazado a Momo, no podía expresar una mayor sorpresa. La boca y los ojos bien abiertos, las cejas arqueadas y muy levantadas, mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a su hermana, que también estaba atónita.

- Es… es broma, ¿no? –preguntó Nana, prácticamente sin creerse ni una sola palabra de su hermana pequeña.

Sin inmutarse, Momo le pasó los resultados de las pruebas médicas por la profesora Mikado. Nana, Lala, Mikan, Oscu e incluso Rito tras levantarse, posaron su mirada en aquel papel que, efectivamente, confirmaba que Momo Velia Deviluke estaba embarazada.

- Esto tiene que ser coña… ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta? –decía Lala, riendo de forma nerviosa mientras miraba por todo el techo, buscando algo que confirmara aquella sospecha.

- No, hermana. No hay cámaras, ni estoy bromeando. –dijo la tercera princesa de Deviluke, tras levantarse y secarse las lágrimas.

Los presentes seguían sin poder librarse de la sorpresa del anuncio de Momo. Entonces, Oscu soltó una pregunta que no ayudó a calmar los nervios:

- ¿Quién es el padre?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la asesina intergaláctica menos la de Momo, que no podía dejar de postrar sus ojos en el rostro de Rito. Aquello acabó de confirmar que el mayor de los hermanos Yuuki era el padre del futuro bebé.

- Serás hijo de… -murmuró Lala, antes de abalanzarse sobre Rito entre lágrimas- ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Yo te quería más que Momo! ¡Yo debería haber recibido tu semilla!

Lala estaba desesperada. Seguía intentando golpear a Rito sin fuerza, dolida por aquello. Mikan y Nana tomaron a la primera princesa de Deviluke por los brazos y la apartaron del pelirrojo, que no sabía cómo reaccionar antes el estallido de rabia de una de las chicas que más quería.

- ¡Serás bestia, Rito! –gritó Nana, mientras intentaba contener a su hermana mayor.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! –respondió Mikan- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre preñar a Momo? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

- Si el problema está en que Lala quería estar embarazada, ¿no deberíamos cambiar el bebé de cuerpo? –preguntó Oscu, demostrando lo poco que sabía sobre la maternidad.

Las preguntas, los gritos y las lágrimas de Lala se iban sucediendo hasta que Momo tuvo suficiente.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta, basta, basta! ¡Ya es suficiente! –exclamó la "pelirrosa", tapándose las orejas- ¡Dejad de gritar, por favor!

Y se puso a llorar de nuevo, mientras los demás cesaban sus reacciones para centrarse en Momo. Lala se secó las lágrimas y se sentó junto a su hermana, abrazándola.

- Lo siento muchísimo, Momo. Acabo de comportarme como una auténtica idiota celosa. Perdóname.

Momo volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró a su hermana, que le mostraba una sonrisa muy tierna. La más pequeña de las princesas se abrazó con Lala, secándose sus lágrimas con su dedo índice.

- Entonces… -pronunció Rito, que había permanecido callado durante casi todo el rato- ¿Voy a ser padre? Vaya… Te juro que intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, Momo.

- Más te vale, papá… -dijo Momo, esbozando una leve sonrisa, que provocó el sonrojo de Rito.

- De acuerdo. –dijo de repente Lala, cortando la conversación de forma muy fría, posiblemente aún enfadada en su interior- Lo que ahora me gustaría saber es cómo demonios ha pasado esto.

Las palabras de Lala sonaban tajantes y distantes, aunque prefería no exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Todos parecían haberse dado cuenta de ello, pero ni siquiera Oscu prefirió comentarlo.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel zumo de cerezas que preparaste y que resultó ser licor? –preguntó Momo, dirigiéndose a Lala.

- Vaya si me acuerdo… -dijo la chica, casi riendo- Acabé bailando la Macarena con Celine y tu hermana…

- ¿Hablas enserio? –contestó la pequeña- Bueno, me estoy desviando del tema de la conversación. Mientras vosotras bailabais, yo me fui a la habitación de Rito con una botella entera de ese supuesto zumo…

* * *

><p><em>Un mes y medio antes…<em>

Rito estaba sentado en la cama riendo como un descosido, mientras Momo imitaba el andar de un soldado de una forma bastante exagerada. Sus mejillas presentaban un tono bastante enrojecido, posiblemente a consecuencia de los tres vasos de "zumo" de cereza que había bebido.

- ¡Sí, señor Lucione! ¡Ahora mismo nos ponemos al lío! –exclamó imitando una voz de hombre, antes de empezar a mover sus manos a todos lados- ¡Y entonces las naves empezaron a disparar! ¡Pium, pium, pium! ¡Y así es como mi padre unificó la galaxia entera!

Rito volvió a carcajearse mientras se caía de la cama. Momo no pudo evitar reír más fuerte e intentar arrodillarse, pero al final cayó sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

- Oh, Rito, me encanta que seas tan sincero… Te quiero mucho. –dijo la joven, un poco mareada por el alcohol.

- Yo también te quiero, Momo… -contestó Rito, antes de besar a Momo apasionadamente y de acariciar la punta de su cola suavemente.

La princesa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y suspiró de placer, mientras su pijama se pegaba a su cuerpo sudado.

- Ah, Rito… -decía Momo entre suspiros- Desde luego, sabes lo que me gusta… Oh…

Rito, guiado por la influencia del alcohol, desabrochó el pijama de Momo y comenzó a trazar líneas por el pecho de la joven usando su lengua. Los suspiros de Momo aumentaban, así que la chica de pelo rosado se decidió a bajar los pantalones de Rito y descubrir algo que le hizo relamerse los labios.

- Mmm... Que helado más rico... -hizo la joven, casi extasiada- Me lo voy a comer enterito...

* * *

><p>- ¡Vale, ya está bien! –interrumpió Lala, cortando el relato de Momo- Creo que nos hacemos una idea de cómo acabó la cosa.<p>

Exceptuando un "Yo no" de Oscu, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de la sucesora al trono de Deviluke.

- Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación, tengo deberes que hacer. Espero… espero que seáis felices. –dijo la primera princesa, antes de abandonar la habitación de Momo a toda prisa.

La cara de preocupación de Momo y Rito era evidente. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de haber herido los sentimientos de Lala. Debía hacer algo cuanto antes, así que se fue tras ella.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Saludos de nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Tenía que tener un toque más claro de Lemon, pero decidí que Lala lo cortara porque yo siempre escribo más allá de lo erótico, XD. Bueno, sabía que Lala estaba enamorada de Rito, así que creí que si se volvía celosa por el embarazo de Momo, luego podría escribir una bonita escena de reconciliación. Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Comentádmelo en los reviews y a ver si consigo añadir algo que os guste. Por cierto, estoy pensando en escribir un fanfic de aventuras largo, acepto cualquier idea.<strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡chao!**


	3. Comprendiendo

**Capítulo 3: Comprendiendo**

Lala había bloqueado la puerta de su habitación, para poder estar sola con sus pensamientos tras el anuncio de Momo. Había sido un shock para ella el saber que el padre de ese bebé iba a ser Rito, y se sentía muy dolida en su interior. ¿Cómo había podido recibir un golpe tan duro del amor de su vida? Por otro lado su comportamiento, cortando las palabras de su hermana varias veces, había sido bastante impertinente. La chica acomodó su cabeza en la almohada cuando sonó el timbre del vídeo portero y se escuchó la voz de Rito:

- Lala, abre la puerta, por favor. Deberíamos hablar sobre lo ocurrido…

La sucesora al trono de Deviluke no contestó nada. Simplemente se limitó a abrir la puerta, mientras Rito entraba y se sentaba en la cama. Lala seguía tumbada en la cama, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas.

- Mira, sé que pensarás que soy un completo idiota por venir aquí a pedirte perdón…

- Déjalo. –le cortó Lala- Es inútil. Nada de lo que digas conseguirá quitarme el enfado…

Rito suspiró de tristeza y frunció el ceño. Acto seguido, posó su mano en la espalda de Lala, acariciándola suavemente.

- Vamos, Lala, no te pongas así…

- ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? ¡El amor de mi vida ha dejado embarazada a mi hermana pequeña antes que a mí! ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

- Espera un momento… -hizo Rito- ¿Tú… querías ser madre?

- ¡No! –exclamó la princesa- No es que quiera ser madre, es que… es… ¡No sé cómo explicarlo!

Y la chica se puso a llorar de nuevo. Rito se estiró a su lado, intentando calmarla acariciando más su espalda y abrazándose a ella.

- Creo que ya lo entiendo… -dijo el pelirrojo- Crees que quiero más a Momo que a ti por el hecho de haberse quedado embarazada con mi semilla. ¿Es eso?

Lala se giró, mirando a Rito directamente a los ojos. Los suyos estaban completamente rojos e irritados por culpa de las lágrimas.

- Exacto. Te quiero mucho, y lo sabes de sobras, Rito. Lo que pasa es que me ha sorprendido tanto que Momo esté embarazada… No sabía que ella también te quisiera tanto.

- Lo sé, no eres la única en sorprenderse… -contestó el chico- Cuando ella me confesó sus sentimientos una de esas noches que se metía en mi cama, por fin comprendí a qué se refería cuando hablaba de que pudiera hacer feliz a todas las chicas de mi alrededor…

- Eso… ¿eso es lo que quería Momo? –preguntó la princesa, sorprendida.

- Sí. Ella sólo quería que compartiera mi amor por ti y por Haruna con ella y las otras chicas que también sienten algo por mí… Supongo que era lo que quería decir cada vez que hablaba del plan del harén…

- ¿El plan… del harén? –volvió a preguntar la chica- ¡Eso es! Ella quería que tú la convirtieras en concubina cuando ascendieras al trono de Deviluke. Ahora lo entiendo todo… ¡Esa es la forma perfecta de compartir tu amor por nosotras!

La cara de Lala ya no mostraba tristeza y desesperación. Sus ojos se habían iluminado ante lo que podía ser la solución perfecta a todos los problemas sobre la sucesión al trono de Deviluke. Rito la veía como si su frustración hubiera desaparecido por completo.

- Lala… ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! ¡Oh, tengo que disculparme con Momo! He sido tan idiota…

Inmediatamente, Lala se levantó y se fue corriendo a por su hermana. Rito vio a su amiga salir a toda velocidad con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p>Momo había pasado el rato hablando con su hermana gemela Nana y con Mikan. La joven princesa buscaba la complicidad necesaria para poder afrontar el embarazo de la forma más positiva posible. En primer lugar, estaba decidir a tener el bebé, porque tenía claro que no había forma más clara de la expresión de amor entre dos personas que un hijo o hija en común. En segundo lugar, tanto Mikan como Nana le daban apoyo, y le prometieron hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla. Pero había algo que preocupaba a la "pelirrosa": la reacción de Lala había sido tan negativa que la había dejado dolida emocionalmente. Su hermana mayor, el espejo en el que se reflejaba, había sufrido un ataque de rabia y posiblemente de celos. Ella no quería sentirse como si le quitará algo importante a Lala, pero todos esos pensamientos se borraron cuando la sucesora al trono de Deviluke entró por la puerta, algo sudada por la carrera que había pegada.<p>

- Ah, eres tú, Lala. ¿Qué…?

Pero Momo no pudo acabar de hablar porque Lala se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente. La pequeña se sintió sorprendida por la reacción de su hermana mayor.

- Perdóname, Momo… -decía- He sido una estúpida… Sé que quieres a Rito tanto como yo, y el hecho de que vayas a dar a luz a su bebé es maravilloso, lo que pasa es que no he sabido cómo reaccionar cuando has dicho que estabas embarazada…

- No te preocupes. –contestó Momo- Sé que te ha sentado mal al principio, pero yo nunca te he querido robar a Rito, solo quería sentir lo mismo que te hacía sentir él con su cariño…

En ese momento, Rito apareció por la puerta de la habitación y entró.

- Ah, hola, Rito. –dijo Lala- Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti…

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó el pelirrojo, sonriente.

- He entendido por qué Lala ha reaccionado de esa manera. Ahora que ambas estamos más unidas, el plan del harén no tendría que tener ninguna dificultad…

- ¿Todavía piensas en eso? –volvió a preguntar Rito, esta vez riéndose.

- Por supuesto, Majestad. –dijo Lala, esbozando una gran sonrisa- Tienes que aprender a ser padre y amo de concubinas…

Rito se puso a reír de forma un poco nerviosa, casi imaginándose el futuro que le podía esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola otra vez! Bueno, con este capítulo pongo punto y final a este fanfic, el primero que escribo sobre To Love Ru y uno de los que me ha entretenido más de escribir en los tres años que llevo como creador de fanfics. La verdad es que tampoco quería alargar la trama mucho más, sólo eran unos capítulos para introducirme en el círculo de To Love Ru y empezar a usar los personajes. Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Por cierto, este fanfic podría decir que sirve como prólogo de mi próxima historia larga, también de To Love Ru y de la que ya he escrito un capítulo. Dentro de poco podréis verlo y comprovaréis que la aventura es el género que se me da mejor. No olvidéis dejar reviews, me gusta saber las opiniones de los demás.<strong>

**En fin, nos vemos muy pronto. ¡Chao!**


End file.
